


Sweet Nothing

by tylerandburnham



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerandburnham/pseuds/tylerandburnham
Summary: Missing scene from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. What if Kirk and Sarek had some help getting the Enterprise and her crew out of the starbase in order to make it to the planet Genesis? What if Ash Tyler was that person?
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Ash Tyler | Voq
Kudos: 12





	Sweet Nothing

Sweet Nothing

“It isn't easy for me to let it go/  
'Cause I've swallowed every single word/And every whisper, every sigh eats away this heart of mine/And there is a hollow in me now (Me now)”

Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris

Kirk and Sarek walked out of the starbase security room with a new purpose and, more importantly, hope that they hadn’t had in weeks. They both came up short when they found the front desk deserted. Not entirely deserted. A man, a little older than Kirk in nondescript black civilian clothing, except for the Starfleet insignia on his shirt, was apparently waiting for them. His demeanor was calm and his eyes were probing. The most surprise Sarek gave was a raised eyebrow. However, Kirk was really surprised. He only expected the Stafleet lieutenant on duty to be there.

It took Kirk a moment to place where he had seen that face before. “Admiral Tyler?” Where was the lieutenant who had allowed them access to the archive room? And what was the head of Section 31 doing here? It was making Kirk feel uneasy. Had he somehow accidentally alerted officials to his plans? But why would Section 31 involve itself in this mundane security matter? Maybe Genesis was even more important than he realized.

Tyler nodded. “Yes. Hello, Admiral Kirk. I’m sorry I’ve never had the honor to meet you in person before now.” Tyler turned his attention to Sarek. “Ambassador Sarek.”

Sarek, with that ever impenetrable face, looked back at Tyler. “It has been many years Admiral Tyler.”

There was a slight hitch in Tyler’s voice as he said, “Yes, it has been. You’re wife has been very kind to... reach out to me over the years.”

“Amanda has spoken of it to me. I believe it has been beneficial to her.”

Tyler nodded and a few wips of his greying black hair touched his forehead. “Me too,” he said quietly.

Kirk was confused and anxious to get started on his covert mission to bring Spock’s body to Vulcan and to help Bones regain his mental health. Maybe Tyler had no idea what he was up to. “You two know each other, I take it?”

There was a silence which Tyler finally broke. “Yes, Ambassador Sarek and I, we….” Tyler had thought her name a billion times since then to keep her memory alive but rarely had he ever spoke it out loud. Even then on those occasions he only ever did in the presence of those who already knew what happened to her, or when he was alone by himself. He still kept it quiet as he had sworn years ago. “I know his son, Captain Spock. I first met him when he served on the Enterprise with Captain Pike.”

“That was a long time ago,” said Kirk. Where was all this going? Was Tyler trying to stop him?

Turning his full attention to Sarek, Tyler said, “When I heard you were scheduled to be on the starbase I came as quickly as I could. I wanted...I wanted to offer my condolences, in person. It must be...I can’t imagine… His lose brought back a lot of memories…”

A flicker of unimaginable pain shone in Sarek’s eyes. After a moment he said, “It was generous of you to come. The needs of the many…”

“...outweigh the needs of the one.” finished Tyler. “I’ve followed Spock’s career over the years, kept an eye on him as I could, and….what he did was very brave, sacrificing himself for his crew, for his friends.”

“It was the logical step to take.” Sarek’s words were calm but his voice shook ever so slightly at the grief he bore and kept inside of him. “Amanda and I have lost them both now. She is overwhelmed with grief.” 

“Both of who?” Kirk was more and more confused by the moment. 

Clearly uncomfortable, Tyler looked from Sarek to Kirk and then back to Sarek again. 

“Kirk can be trusted to never speak to anyone about this conversation.” Sarek said simply. “But you speaking to us here, in this place, is not just about expressing your sympathies. You could have come to visit me in my temporary quarters here if that was the case.”

“You are correct.” Tyler looked at Kirk. “When I arrived on the starbase I asked for a security update and I heard that your friend, Dr. McCoy, was in the mental health security wing for talking openly in a bar about the confidential Genesis project. He was trying to get a ride to the Genesis planet, where Spock died. Then I heard that the both of you were reviewing video from Spock’s death on the Enterprise.”

Kirk shrugged, He had just met the head of Section 31 for the first time and he wasn’t ready to easily trust him. Tyler could derail his mission to save his friends with just one communication. “The Ambassador just wanted to see the last moments of his son’s life.”

Tyler hadn’t been the head of Starfleet intelligence for this many years to be this easily bluffed. “I listened in while you were watching the video. I know what you both are planning.”

Kirk’s face became one of barely controlled fury at this violation. Was his mission doomed before it had even begun? “Now wait a damned moment…”

Sarek raised a hand that cut off Kirk’s tirade. He was always such a feeling, passionate man. It was something he knew Spock admired about Kirk, even as he himself tried to walk the tightrope between being human and vulcan. “Admiral Tyler has a plan to help us.”

With a slightly amused smile, Tyler handed over a PADD to Kirk, “Here is a plan for you. I’ve made the appropriate arrangements for access to where the Enterprise crew needs to be to pull this mission off. I’ve gotten you access to visit Dr. McCoy. There’s a plan in there for you to get him free as well as get the Enterprise out of this starbase. I’ll make sure the security office that commands the starbase doors is empty at the time of your departure so that they are unable to stop your exit. The plans are all there. They won’t be able to trace this back to me.”

So many emotions passed through Kirk. He finally settled on gratitude but still he asked, “Why?” Spock had never spoken of his man. Why would he help them in such a manner that could get them all put in the brig and under arrest?

All Tyler said was, “The needs of the one….” Then, “It was what she would have wanted me to do.”

“She? Amanda?” Kirk was still confused.

Sarek finally said, “It is most kind. You honor Michael’s memory and her love for you.”

“Michael.” Ash’s voice was thick with emotion and his eyes brimmed with tears. It felt like such a release to say her name out loud and to say it to someone who loved her too. There was power in shared memories and experiences of a loved one. Tyler’s senses were on overload and he needed to leave. Now. He needed some space to process this flood of memories of her. With the Vulcan salute, Tyler said, “Live long and prosper.”

Mirroring Tyler, Sarek said, “Live long and prosper, Ash Tyler.”

To Kirk Tyler said, “Good luck, Admiral Kirk.”

“Thank you,”

Tyler nodded and quickly left.

Kirk was clearly unsure what had just happened but he quickly reviewed Tyler’s plan on the PADD. “This is good. Really good. I think we’ve got a plan!” 

Excitement and hope filled KIrk as he and Sarek boarded the starbase turbolift. “I won’t speak of this conversation to anyone, I’ll pretend the plan is mine, but...who is Michael and why did the head of Section 31 just help us?”

“It is a long story that you should never speak of. The events surrounding Michael’s supposed death are classified.” The weariness of all these memories was clearly a strain on Sarek. “Michael is Spock’s human sister. Amanda and I had adopted her when she was orphaned as a child. She also was a Starfleet officer. According to official reports she died with her crew on starship Discovery in defense of the universe and Starfleet from a corrupt AI that had infiltrated Section 31 and the admiralty. Her story was classified when she and her crew leapt over 900 years into the future to make sure that the data the AI sought to gain total control over and destroy the universe was out of it’s reach forever.”

Kirk felt a huge weight envelop him. He and Spock had been so close and he had never known that Spock had a sister. “I had no idea.” What else did he not know about his dear friend that he would never know now?

“He would not have spoken of her outside the family or to someone who knew what really happens to her. But if he had chosen to speak of her he would have spoken to you and Dr. McCoy. Spock...loved his sister. They had their issues but had reconciled them before Michael left. He...was supposed to have gone with her but his shuttle malfunctioned and he could not. She taught him he could forge his own path between being human and vulcan. She foresaw your friendship with my son having never even met you. In many ways she still guides him today. We know she made it to the future because she sent a signal back to let us know she arrived there safely.”

“Wow,” said Kirk quietly and tried to keep his emotions in check. “I’m...so sorry Spock lost his sister, but...I can’t imagine my life without having had Spock in it.”

Sarek nodded solemnly. “I often wonder what life for my daughter is like 900 years in the future. In her present she is alive, while I have turned to dust years ago. I trust that she is safe and happy. She has her crew, that is like a family, with her. I am grateful for that. But if she had stayed here, if there had been no duty or reason for her to go, I think she would have been Ash Tyler’s life partner. She loved him. He had been her first and only love.”

This was a lot for Kirk to process when the turbolift doors opened, breaking them out of their conversation and thoughts. They stepped out. Each had their separate ways to go and their tasks to complete. 

Sarek turned to face him. “For what you are about to do, Kirk, I...thank you.” Giving him the vulcan salute, he said, “For you and your crew, live long and prosper.”

Kirk nodded with conviction. “And you too, Ambassador.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
